An Eye For An Eye
by Nopride4531
Summary: During the events of 3x22, Elijah decides that two things sound fair: An eye for an eye and he can blame Damon Salvatore for everything. How does he do this? Well, Klaus was Elijah's younger brother and he was taken from him. It makes sense that Stefan should be taken away from Damon. Two chapters, but still a one shot. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this takes place during 3x22 before Rebeka drives Elena and Matt off the bridge. Elijah isn't so in control as he appears to be. Will have two chapters, but it's still a one shot. No slash. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. **

* * *

Damon leaned against the storage shed, waiting for Alaric to return and finish him off. Not that it really mattered anyway. Klaus was dead and that meant that every vampire who'd been turned by his bloodline was going to die as well. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler came with that package. But perhaps there was a small chance, one fluke in the spell that would cause it all to go wrong.

When a couple of hours passed, this theory proved to be true. No vampires were dying.

At least, none that Damon could notice.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out with a groan. Unknown Caller was spelled out easily in the glowing light. A feeling of unease settled somewhere in his chest as he hit 'answer' and held the phone to his ear.

"You know, there's a whole bunch of people I can blame for this," a voice with a clear British accent said on the other line. "And I've managed to discount them all… except you."

"What?" Damon asked, shakily getting to his feet. "Are you seriously blaming this whole thing on _me_? _You're_ the one who couldn't keep your brother under control."

A couple hours away from the storage shed, Elijah smirked. It was an angry, yet sad gesture, one that didn't feel right for him. But it was there nonetheless.

"I can say the same thing for you."

A few minutes passed by.

"What do you want, Elijah?"

Damon could hear the original vampire sigh and could almost see him shaking his head.

"You've heard of the phrase 'an eye for an eye,' correct?"

"Uh, yeah," Damon said in a 'no freaking duh' voice.

"Good. Then you'll understand what I'm about to say. Niklaus was my younger brother and now he's… he's gone. Taken from me. _Forever_. I understand that you still have _your_ younger brother?"

Something clicked in Damon's mind as he got what the original was trying to say to him.

"_No_," he said, voice emphasized by rage.

"So I believe that it's only fair that…"

"If you touch him, Elijah, I swear to God I'll…"

"You'll do what? Kill me?" Elijah chuckled. "Have fun with that. Good-bye Damon. Have a wonderful life, _alone_."

There was a small click as the original hung up. Damon stared at the blank screen for maybe a fraction of a second and then quickly dialed Stefan's number.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it!" Damon cursed and threw his phone at the wall. It shattered, spraying fragments of plastic into the air.

He turned on his heel and ran.

* * *

**Right, I know it's short, but it's leading up to something big. Reviews are loved! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated but I'm not dead, I promise :) Anyways, here's the last part of this story. Hope you like it and thanks for the awesome reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries blah blah blah.**

* * *

Everything is never enough.

It wasn't enough when Damon and Stefan tried to rescue Katherine from their father all those years ago. It wasn't enough when Damon tried to get her from the tomb either.

So why would everything be enough for the one time that they really needed it? Why would Fate, who'd been so cruel to them, decide to soften up?

The truth is, she wouldn't.

But still, Damon held on to that one spark of hope that had manifested itself in his mind while he ran through the forest toward Mystic Falls. _You won't be too late_, it said. _You're never too late for when it really matters. You'll catch Elijah and stop him somehow. Stefan will be fine._

Because he has to be, right?

Because Damon wouldn't be Damon without him, right?

The Salvatore brothers and their unshakable bond...

Yeah, right.

Elena's house, where Damon was sure they'd be, was empty by the time he got there. He called the bane of his existence, only to find that she and whatever his name was were on the road. He hung up before she even had a chance to ask what was going on.

Whether they're aware of it or not, people feel... _Something_ whenever their family is in danger. Call it intuition, call it instinct. The fact is it's there and usually, it cannot be ignored. It's screaming you, putting all your senses on hyperdrive and the cells in your brain on red alert. Everything is enhanced; sight, smell, hearing etc. And for Damon Salvatore and many people like him, they're saying one thing:

You do not screw with a guy's little brother.

It was that intuition that allowed him to know where they were: The Boarding House. And when he got there, everything was confirmed.

Stefan was lying face down on the floor by the fireplace, a stake sticking out of his back. Damon ran as fast as he could and gently removed it, turning his brother over as he did so.

What he saw shocked him.

Stefan wasn't dead.

"It took you longer than I expected to get here," a voice said and Damon immediately stood and turned around.

Elijah was leaning against the wall a few feet away with his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were red rimmed and swollen and even though he was doing his best to hide it, fresh tears were forming as well.

Damon straightened into a defensive stance, causing the Original to chuckle slightly.

"Do you really think you could stop me if you tried?" He said and Damon smirked.

"I think I could kill you."

Elijah slowly walked over until he was within an arm's length of the younger vampire. Damon tensed and prepare himself for a fight, only to be disarmed by the Original's lack of hostility.

"Klaus was my younger brother," Elijah said, eyes meeting Damon's and holding them. "I had one job: to protect him. And I failed it. But that doesn't mean you have to."

Damon could only stare in disbelief.

"I didn't kill Stefan tonight because I have to bear the pain of losing my brother... And it's something that I wouldn't wish on anyone."

And with that, the Original was gone, leaving the oldest Salvatore to fix the job he'd screwed up.

But hadn't failed.

Never failed.

* * *

**Okay, this didn't turn out quite like I imagined, but I hope it was decent enough :) Please let me know how I did and thanks again for the reviews!**

**-Nopride**


End file.
